La marche du guerrier
by Pando Vamp
Summary: Après la grande bataille d'Hadès, Seiya est sorti des mois du coma, différent, changé et rempli d'interrogations. Il va entamer une longue marche réparatrice à travers le monde. Il doit aussi éclaircir ses sentiments. Ecrite dans le cadre du nano d'avril.


**La marche du guerrier**

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, suite à la grande bataille d'Hadès. Son statut de chevalier l'avait grandement aidé à récupérer plus vite que tout humain lambda. Saori et ses amis, sa sœur enfin retrouvée, Marine, Shaina, tout le monde profitait de sa présence, l'aidant avec abnégation pour qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses jambes, que sa mémoire refasse surface entièrement et que le traumatisme s'atténue peu à peu.

Car cette fois, pour la première fois après une bataille, il se sentait changé de l'intérieur. C'était une sensation qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, qu'il gardait pour lui seul. Seiya, d'habitude si expansif, emporté par la fougue des adolescents de son âge était aujourd'hui différent et perdu dans ses pensées.

Nous étions lundi. Un début de semaine, encore dans la convalescence. Son regard se posa sur ce fauteuil qui l'avait accueilli, remplaçant ses jambes ramollies par une longue immobilité.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était éclatant. En parcourant l'horizon qui s'offrait à son regard, il se rendit compte avec émerveillement qu'il n'y voyait aucune fin. Qu'y avait-il là bas, tout au fond ? Par delà le trait courbe de la terre, très loin de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ?

L'aventure ? Un nouveau paradis ? Un nouvel Enfers ? Une autre vie ?

**La décision**

C'est devant ce tableau que lui offrait l'encablure de sa fenêtre qu'il prit la décision d'empoigner son sac-à-dos et de partir vers l'inconnu.

Pour n'inquiéter aucun de ses fidèles compagnons ainsi que Saori, il écrivit une lettre destinée à tous sur laquelle ils pouvaient lire ces quelques mots.

_Mes amis,_

_ J'écris cette lettre afin de vous rassurer toutes et tous. J'ai pris mon sac-à-dos ce matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. J'ai été subjugué hier par ce sentiment intense de liberté que m'offrait le paysage alors que je flânais à ma fenêtre._

_J'ai besoin de marcher, de partir là où mes pas me guideront. Je vous demande de ne pas vous inquiéter. Je vais plutôt bien. La perspective du hasard et de ce que la vie a à m'offrir attise ma curiosité._

_L'immobilité provoquée par mon état de ces derniers mois m'a fait prendre conscience que l'on ne doit pas remettre au lendemain, ce que l'on peut faire le jour même. Et aujourd'hui, quand vous lirez cette lettre, j'aurais déjà fait un bout de chemin._

_Je reviendrais, lorsque le moment sera opportun et que j'aurais enfin, toutes les réponses à mes questions._

_ Avec toute mon amitié,_

_ Seiya_

Saori, bien que triste, comprit d'emblée que Seiya, le chevalier pour lequel elle éprouvait bien plus qu'une simple amitié, entamait sa quête personnelle. C'était un voyage avec lui-même. La recherche de sa vérité.

Lorsqu'il était parti, à l'aube, quand seul la rosée du matin et les oiseaux matinaux gazouillaient sereinement il avait refusé de se retourner. Il était poussé par un étrange sentiment de devoir intérieur, une force que l'on ne se découvre qu'après un chamboulement profond. Cette décision lui était apparue comme simplement évidente.

Laissant derrière lui, sa déesse, ses amis, sa sœur avec pour seuls compagnons de route son jean, son T-shirt et un pull, ses baskets et un sac-à-dos en toile avec le strict minimum à l'intérieur. Le reste n'allait être que surprises faites certainement de rencontres, de situations nouvelles et de hasards surprenants.

Un nouvel épisode de sa vie commençait. Une étape personnelle qu'il devait accomplir seul.

Seiya, la tête haute, d'un pas décidé mais prudent du fait qu'il se trouvait encore convalescent, le sourire aux lèvres se dirigeait vers le grand portail de la Fondation Graad.. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il le serra fortement de sa poigne. Il y attacha ensuite à un barreau le bandeau rouge de son bras gauche en y faisant un double nœud afin d'être certain qu'il ne s'envole pas. Son aurevoir à lui pour les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Le moment était maintenant venu d'aller de l'avant. Ce n'était pas le chevalier qui allait vagabonder vers l'inconnu, mais l'homme.

Au premier pas hors de l'enceinte du domaine, il entendit son cœur battre intensément, lui rappelant qu'il était vivant. Et qu'être en vie, après mainte batailles était un précieux cadeau.

**Début du voyage**

Cela faisait huit heures qu'il marchait. La nature se découvrait à lui autrement que dans la précipitation d'avant combat. Car aucune bataille il n'y aurait. Du moins, pas celle qui se fait avec les poings. Il se surprenait à avoir le besoin de penser à sa vie d'avant, où il en était maintenant. Ces premières huit heures, il les passa seul. Observateur discret d'une vie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment goûté. Baignée par la paix. Sa première interrogation fût celle de savoir si celle-ci allait durer ou bien si un autre ennemi tenterait de chambouler une nouvelle fois la terre et ses habitants.

Qu'avait-il retenu de tous ces combats ?

Il y avait découvert le pouvoir formidable de l'amitié fraternelle, que les ennemis ne sont parfois pas foncièrement mauvais, mais qu'ils pensent être dans leur bon droit, persuadés que leur cause est juste. Et là, leurs convictions se trouvent ébranlées par la cause portée par lui et ses compagnons. Il n'avait finalement jamais songé à quel point cette influence qu'ils avaient eu sur autrui, faisait parti d'un grand puzzle. C'était un peu comme ces dominos que l'on place debout les uns derrière les autres et une fois le premier frôlé, s'ensuit une cavalcade de dominos qui s'écrasent les uns sur les autres, jusqu'au dernier.

Saori était un peu le domino zéro. La vague de paix s'étendant progressivement sur la terre. Mais ce chemin pour la paix aurait-elle un jour une fin ? La souhaitait-il vraiment ?

Il aimait se battre, du moins, il avait aimé ça. Mais finalement, aimé se battre prétendait aussi, en un sens de pas souhaiter la paix...

Il pensa à l'un de ses compagnons. Shun... celui que la violence oppressait.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'il marchait sur un petit chemin de terre sèche. Il était entouré de champs. Il huma l'air d'une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Plus il s'éloignait de son point de départ : La Fondation Graad, et plus il se sentait léger. Cela le troubla.

- « Que m'arrive t-il ? Cette sensation de libération me trouble... Saori... pardonne-moi, mais je dois me retrouver seul avec moi-même. Allez, on repars ! »

Si Seiya doutait aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien perdu de son audace et de son courage. Il se sentait en quête dune spiritualité qui jusque là lui faisait défaut. Son coma, suite au combat d'Hadès avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. La route qu'il empruntait, totalement à l'aveuglette, mais guidé par son instinct s'annonçait certainement palpitante. De nouvelles choses l'attendaient.

- « Jeune homme, s'il vous plaît... »

Seiya se retourna, pour voire que c'était un paysan qui l'appelait, certainement pour lui quémander son aide.

- « Monsieur ? »

- « Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je ne trompe pas ? Je reconnais les étrangers à milles lieux d'ici. » commença t-il par lui dire avec un sourire. « Vous seriez bien gentil de m'aider à porter ce sac. »

- « Bien sûr monsieur, avec grand plaisir ? » il enchaîna :

- « Effectivement, je ne viens pas d'ici. »

- « Et que faîte vous donc dans notre magnifique région ? »

- « Disons que je suis de passage. »

- « Bien bien. Je vis ici depuis près de quatre-vingt ans. Ma famille a vécut sur ces terres depuis depuis des siècles. Chaque jour, j'y découvre une nouvelle ambiance, un nouveau coucher de soleil, de nouvelles fleurs. »

Ainsi, le vieillard entama t-il à Seiya un fabuleux récit. Une vie, parmi tant d'autre. La passion de l'homme pour raconter son histoire était palpable. Seiya riait aux anecdotes rigolotes surtout lorsque ce dernier lui raconta avec la gestuelle comment, alors qu'il était encore un petit minot dont les hormones s'éveillaient, il avait été chercher sa future femme chez elle, et comment la soirée fut catastrophique.

Il avait prévu un pique-nique avec sa douce, mais c'était sans compter sur un violent orage, qui trempa toutes les victuailles qui devinrent inmangeables. Ils allèrent s'abriter dans une grange pendant près d'une heure, leurs estomacs presque plus bruyants que le tonnerre.

Sa soirée se termina pourtant bien, puisque c'est ici qu'il s'embrassèrent pour la premières fois.

- « C'est un très beau souvenir, monsieur. »

- « Effectivement ! » retorqua t-il avec un grand sourire. « Katsumi m'a quittée il y a trois ans. Notre vie fût magnifique. Oh bien sûr, il y avait des engueulades, car elle avait un sacré caractère ! Mais je l'aimais ainsi. Elle repose sur cette colline que tu vois là-bas.» Il l'indiqua du doigt.

Seiya eut une pensée pour Miho, puis pour Saori...

- « Et toi donc jeune homme, ta douce est restée à la maison ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'air pensif, il lui dit simplement :

- « Effectivement... j'avais besoin de marcher un peu. »

Le vieil homme bavard s'arrêta alors, proposant à sa rencontre fortuite de venir prendre un thé. Il accepta. Car un tel voyage, sans destination précise, était fait finalement d'échanges et de rencontres. La première d'entre-elles réchauffa son cœur tourmenté. Tourmenté, car le paysan venait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur une chose :

Il aimait deux femmes, mais laquelle était « son autre » ? Oh, au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse, il la connaissait même depuis de longues années.

Au petit matin de ce trente juin, la chaleur du soleil frappant son visage le réveilla avec douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant que son nouvel ami d'une autre génération lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui. Il avait accepté, mais avait souhaité se coucher dans sa grange.

D'un geste de la main, il remercia chaleureusement son bienfaiteur d'un soir. Mais maintenant, une longue route le conduisant il-ne-savait-où l'attendait. En fait, il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça un jour. Juste partir, sans aucune destination précise ! Il avait pris son passeport et il était bien décidé à profiter de tout ce temps libre pour visiter, voyager et découvrir des tas de choses.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à Narita, dans ce grand aéroport proche de la capitale. Son premier grand pas vers ce voyage, seul avec lui-même. il était revenu sur ses pas pour finalement partir encore plus loin.

Il n'avait pas encore décidé de sa destination. Il avait en fait, l'envie d'aller partout, de l'Europe, en passant par l'Australie, la Nouvelle-Zélande, la Norvège, les Etats-Unis... Comment choisir... ?

- « Monsieur, c'est à vous. » le sortit de sa torpeur interrogative une hôtesse d'accueil.

- « Bonjour, en fait je vous explique... je n'ai pas de billets, je ne sais pas dans quel coin du monde me rendre. Si vous pouviez me conseillez j'en serais très heureux d'ailleurs. »

- « Hmmm voyons voire. Vous avez un budget ? »

- « Non, votre prix sera le mien. » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et bien, le Mexique est un très joli pays. On y mange aussi de succulents plat épicés. Les lieux sont chargés d'histoire...

- « Et bien allons-y pour le Mexique ! » la coupa t-il.

- « Très bien, quand souhaitez vous partir monsieur ? »

Avec un grand sourire qui caractérise les gens heureux, il lui dit :

- « Tout de suite ! »

C'est ainsi, dix minutes plus tard, qu'il récupéra un billet en partance pour le Mexique dans un boeing qui s'envolait dans une heure. Il se dirigea vers l'espace des douanes. Cette sensation de fuite, bien que contrôlée, mais sans but commençait à l'exciter.

- « Je sui fou ! » pensa t-il. Puis il éclata d'un grand rire, attirant l'attention des autres passagers en partance pour diverses destinations. Il avait atteind l'endroit des passerelles d'embarquement en moins de vingt minutes. Il se posta devant les grandes baies vitrées. Les boeing décollaient, sortant de leurs emplacements, des centaines de passagers à leurs bords, d'autres arrivaient. C'était un fourmillements continuel d'humains, mélangeant touristes et hommes d'affaires, de la classe moyenne à celles plus fortunées.

Et tous ces gens, aucun ne devait se douter qu'au milieu d'eux, se trouvait un de leur sauveur, tout juste remis de la plus grande bataille que la déesse Athéna et ses chevaliers eurent à mener pour protéger la terre d'une destruction massive.

Il était là totalement incognito. Un peu moins fou, l'air un peu plus grave, mais toujours cette envie de profiter de la vie comme avant. En fait sa folie lui manquait. Elle était sa plus fidèle compagne. Si dans les cinq chevaliers les plus populaires de la garde d'Athéna il était celui qui plaisantait le plus, il était aussi celui qui était le plus affecté lorsque Saori était en danger de mort. Mainte fois, elle l'avait frôlée, et maintes fois, il l'avait sauvé.

Il ressentait une fatigue morale à l'encontre de cette situation qui tentait à se répéter. De ce fait, il souhaitait prendre du recul, se remettre les idées au clair. Il s'était posé la question de savoir si il ne préférait pas sauver Saori plutôt que le monde, ou plutôt, que le monde, dans son cœur amoureux, passait seulement au second plan.

Dans ce cas, aimer, en devenait presque un fardeau. Comment aimer une personne dont la vie est sans cesse en danger ? La douleur liée à la perte de cette personne était insoutenable. Il l'avait déjà, avec regret, expérimentée, même si cela s'avérait n'être finalement pas la réalité. Seiya avait mûrit. Peut-être fuyait-il cet amour incommensurable qu'il éprouvait pour fuir la douleur de son éventuel perte, qui arriverait un jour. Car Athéna, malgré son statut divin était sans cesse exposée à la mort.

Assis sur un siège de toile bleue, attendant le moment de l'embarquement, il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, lorsqu'un message au micro, demandant aux passagers de s'approcher des hôtesses et de la porte 5C fût répétée deux fois.

Il reprit du poil de la bête, empoigna son sac à dos, tendit son billet aux hôtesses qui le laissèrent s'engouffrer dans le couloir inondé de lumière l'amenant à l'avion. Il passa ensuite la porte du géant d'acier, s'assit à sa place près du hublot, et il boucla sa ceinture.

L'avion décolla à 16h18, avec à son bord un des chevaliers de la garde rapprochée de la Déesse Athéna.

**Premiers pas**

Un message de l'hôtesse résonna dans l'avion, annonçant aux passagers l'arrivée imminente à Mexico, la capitale du Mexique.

Ici, il était 15 heures. Seiya avait eu le temps de se reposer et de se changer les idées. Il rêvait de se faire un véritable repas qui n'aurait rien à voire avec ceux mangés durant le vol, qui étaient très loin de ceux qu'il appréciait, des mets fins et variés qui faisaient saliver ses papilles. Car Seiya était un bon gourmand.

En sortant du tunnel le menant aux douanes, son ventre gargouillait. Il laissa échapper un sourire. Dans la file d'attente il attendit son tour bien sagement, son passeport et sa carte d'identité en main. Il avait hâte d'aller découvrir ce pays, qu'il avait déjà vu en photos ou entendu parler via quelques articles qui vantaient la beauté de ce pays. Ses petites maisons de terre typiques pleine de couleurs, ses rues de terres, ses vêtements tissés, les grands chapeaux de pailles qui recouvraient les têtes de ses habitants, ses temples d'un temps très anciens.

L'histoire du pays était riche de découvreurs, de trésors mis à jour et d'autres encore recherchés, de guerres de territoires et de conquêtes.

L'heure était venu de franchir la grande porte vers le dehors. Son premier pas sur une terre aride et inondée d'un soleil éclatant la plupart du temps.

Par où se diriger, telle était la question. Trouver un hôtel dans lequel se loger était certainement la meilleure solution dans un premier temps. Effectivement, les sièges de l'avion, bien que confortables lui avait ankylosé le dos et les jambes après tant d »heures de vol.

Il trouva un petit hôtel non loin de l'aéroport dans un petit bâtiment typique et pas trop cher. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, lança son sac par terre et se laissa retomber sur le lit moelleux. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormi d'un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en étirant les bras. Au début, il fût désorienté, se demandant où il était.

- « Mais bien sûr, suis-je idiot ? Je suis au Mexique ! YOUHOUUUU ! » hurla t-il. « Une petite douche et on part en vadrouille ! »

Une fois sa petite douche prise, il se souvint qu'il avait pris une plaquette à l'aéroport, indiquant les coins à visiter. Puis, sa fatigue d'hier soir l'emportant sur sa faim, il n'avait même pris le temps de manger. Il était grand temps de remédier à cela, il avait envie d'un gigantesque petit déjeuner qui le calerait bien pour toute la matinée, jusqu'à son prochain repas. Seiya avait toujours été un vrai morfale et il n'allait pas faillir à cette réputation.

Il s'arrêta à un restaurant, et après avoir hésité entre plusieurs choix, il opta pour les mémélitas, le petit déjeuné très apprécié par la population de fabuleux pays. Les mémélitas se composent de : tortillas de mais garnies de fromage et de "chicharron" (peau de porc soufflée) et passée à la poêle. Un grand classique du petit déjeuner mexicain.

Il savoura ce premier repas avec quelques curiosités. Heureusement, il n'était pas de ceux qui rechignent à tester de choses nouvelles, très loin de ses habitudes. En une demie-heure, il avait terminé, repu et heureux. Il se frotta le ventre, signe qu'il avait apprécié. Il paya son repas et s'en alla dans les rue de cette grande ville qu'était Mexico. Car elle était immense, envellopée dans un nuage de grattes-ciel tous les plus imposants les uns que les autres. Elle n'avait rien à envier à la ville de Tokyo.

- « Je ne voyais pas cette ville de cette manière. Marchons, je verrais bien ! »

Il se dirigea vers le Zócalo, cœur névralgique de la ville de Mexico. Il sut qu'il s'en approchait en suivant le haut de l'imposante cathédrale qui jouxtait la place. Elle était magnifique.

- « Saori... » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser tout haut. Car elle occupait bien une bonne partie de sa mémoire.

- « Voilà presque quarante huit heures que je suis parti, et je ressens cet inévitable manque. » Il soupira.

Il n'avait jamais exposé vraiment à ses compagnons de bataille ses sentiments, mais il savait que tout le monde s'en doutait. Tout le monde ou presque. Miho, elle, l'aimait depuis l'enfance mais soit elle souffrait en silence, ou elle refusait de voire cette vérité qui ne pourrait-être que synonyme de souffrance pour elle. Car Miho, n'était pas qu'un peu amoureuse, elle l'aimait d'un amour sincère et inconditionnel. Alors Seiya, malgré ses airs d'enfants terrible portait en lui ce fardeau d'être aimé par une femme à qui il ne pouvait rendre cet amour.

Alors, plutôt que de la blesser, il préférait lui faire croire que lui aussi l'aimait. Non pas par immaturité, mais parce que blesser Miho lui était strictement impensable. Il ne pouvait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle s'en rende compre par elle-même, qu'elle le quitte. Il avait bien tenté d'être désagréable avec elle, chiant au possible, mais elle continuait de le supporter.

Alors, le Chevalier Pégase, en plus de ne pas être heureux de son mensonge par omission dans un soucis certe chevaleresque, de l'autre côté, il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir hurler à Saori ses sentiments. Et cette peur de la perdre sans cesse le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Son cœur se meurtrissait à chaque évocation d'une telle conclusion. Cela lui en était devenu invivable... il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Sa douleur, bien que non perceptible hors de la bataille déchirait son cœur à chaque instant.

**Une rencontre atypique**

Le second jour, il pris le bus direction les temples aztèques qui attiraient les touristes du monde entier. Sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur les chemins broussailleux et tortueux d'un Mexique ancien et riche. Ainsi, il se dirigea vers le lieu sacré de Chichén Itza, dans le Yucatan sur lequel se dressait fièrement une pyramide de pierre haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Il arriva sur les lieux vers 15 heures, en pleine après-midi, alors que la chaleur était à son paroxysme.

- « Cette pyramide est vraiment impressionnante. » il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait haut, aussi, il fût surprit d'entendre une voix lui répondre :

- « N'est-ce pas ? En montant là-haut, on croirait presque toucher le ciel. »

Il se retourna, et vit une jeune femme, environ la trentaine qui au vu du teint bazané de sa peau était certainement native du pays.

- « Il est vrai que c'est l'impression que cela donne. Il y a combien de marches pour monter la haut ? »

- « Ouhla... assez pour en décourager plus d'un d'y monter. Beaucoup de touristes s'arrêtent à mi-hauteur. Mon nom est Anita, enchanté. »

- « Je m'appelle Seiya. Je suis japonais. Enchanté également. »

Ainsi, il fit la connaissance de cette jeune trentenaire. Ils visitèrent le site, ou du moins, la jeune femme s'offrit le titre de guide touristique provisoire envers le japonais. Et tous deux passèrent une excellente journée. Il aimait ce genre de rencontres. Assis sur l'herbe afin de se reposer, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autre, lorsque Anita entama un peu de son histoire personnelle.

- « Je suis née à Ciudad Juarez. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette ville ? »

En fait, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom dans l'actualité, mais sans pouvoir se souvenir de quoi il retournait exactement. Aussi, elle continua :

- « Ciudad Juarez, est tristement célèbre, car il ne fait pas bon être une femme là-bas. Elle porte différents surnoms comme : La citée des mortes, ou la ville qui tue les femmes. C'est la ville la plus dangereuse, avec la plus grande concentration de crimes du monde. J'ai quitté Ciudad Juarez il y a un an, lorsqu'une de mes sœurs a été kidnappée, et retrouvée quelques jours plus tard... »

Le regard d'Anita s'éloignait, il n'était plus que vide et tristesse.

- « Maintenant que tu me le dis, effectivement... je suis désolé pour ta sœur. J'ai moi aussi perdu des gens proches je crois donc pouvoir comprendre ta douleur et ton impuissance. »

- « En fait, ton visage me disait quelque chose, maintenant je sais. Tu es un de ces chevaliers. »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie, il plaisanta :

- « Vraiment pas de bol, moi qui souhaitais voyager incognito, c'est loupé, hahaha. » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout s'esclaffant.

- « Hahaha oui, en même temps, on a tellement entendu parler de vous à la télévision ! Quelle idée aussi de faire un tel métier... d'ailleurs parle moi un peu de ces batailles. Vu extérieurement, nous n'en savons que peu de choses. Parle moi un oeu de toi, mes amies seront vertes de rage ! »

- « Et bien... par où commencer... ? » Il réfléchit. « En fait, je crois que je suis né dans ce but là... peut-être que si la terre n'avait pas été en danger, je n'existerais pas. Avant la dernière bataille, je me posais moins de questions. Derrière nos différents ennemis, nous avons découvert des êtres humains, qui avaient leurs histoires personnelles, comme toi et moi. »

- « Mais qui est cette fille avec vous, de cette fondation ? », demanda Anita.

« Tu parles de Saori je suppose », dit-il avec un sourire amoureux. « En fait, elle est notre cheftaine. Elle nous accompagne à chaque bataille. Elle se bat avec nous à chaque fois. »

« Tu as ce genre de regard qui en dit long sur tes sentiments chevalier... »

Seiya la regarda, cela était-il évident à ce point ? Même pour une personne de l'extérieur... ?

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis une femme, je suis donc très perspicace ! » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui se termina avec un clin d'oeil.

Il continua :

« Disons que la vie de chevalier n'est pas simple. »

« Je veux bien te croire... sans problème... »

« Mais bon, la vie de tout humain n'est pas simple. Est-ce que le meurtrier de ta sœur à été retrouvé ? », Lui demada t-il avec précaution.

Elle lui répondit par la négative.

- « J'ai quitté Ciudad juarez sous la pression de ma mère, que je refusais de laisser là-bas. Elle travaille dans les maquiladoras, pour ces e***** d'amerloques !... pardon... cela reste douloureux pour moi, j'ai été à la fac, j'ai fait trois années à l'université de Mexico, en histoire de l'art. J'aimerais être guide touristique, gagner assez d'argent pour faire partir ma mère de là-bas, elle est en danger elle aussi là bas. Chaque appel que je reçois, j'ai peur que ça soit pour m'annoncer la pire des nouvelles que je pourrait entendre. »

- « Il n'y a donc pas de justice là-bas ? Dans ta voix, je ressens de la colère, de la douleur, tu en parles comme si cette criminalité était une chose définitivement acquise... »

- « Effectivement, il y a un cartel de la drogue là-bas. Les personnalités hauts-placées sont corrompus, la ville ne peut donc pas être sauvée. Du moins, je ne le pense pas. Puis nous n'avons pas une horde de chevaliers prêts à se battre pour nous. »

Seiya réfléchit... en dehors des batailles hors du temps et hors du monde du commun des mortels, il y a avait des endroits sur terre qui étaient devenu un enfers pour ceux qui y habitaient. Il fut largement troublé par cela, pourquoi se battaient-ils tous contre des dieux, alors que des populations sur terre souffraient d'une grande injustice...

- « Anita... je veux aller à Ciudad Juarez. »

Elle le toisa du regard, surprise, mais il y avait dans ses yeux cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait en cet instant. Serait-il leur sauveur ?

- « Tu veux vraiment y allez ? »

- « Oui, je veux t'aider, toi et tous ceux qui vivent dans la peur. En fait, je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. Je me posais, depuis mon voyage maintes interrogations. Elles me semblent si futiles après ce que tu viens de me dire. Être chevalier, ce n'est pas que sauver sauver la terre dans sa globalité. Il y a des gens, des familles, des enfants un peu partout qui vivent d'autres cruelles situations dans des lieux précis. Le rôle d'un chevalier n'est-il justement pas de sauver tout le monde autant qu'il le peut ? »

Anita sourit, d'un sourire reconnaissant. Elle lui dit un seul mot :

- « Merci. »

**À Ciudad Juarez**

Lorsque Anita et Seiya arrivèrent dans la tristement célèbre _Citée des mortes_, ils ressentirent un air globalement lourd. La ville semblait suspendue dans un autre monde. Non loin, à sa périphérie, des tombes en bois peintes en rose étaient les témoins silencieux du drame quotidien et violent dans laquelle elle baignait continuellement.

- « J'aimerais aller voire le shérif, Anita. Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

- « Attends, avant j'aimerais te faire rencontrer ma mère. Expliquons lui que tu es là pour nous aider. Cela lui redonnera espoir... »

- « Très bien, comme tu veux. Je te suis. »

Ils arrivèrent après un petit quart d'heure de marche à la porte de la petite maison colorée construite tout en terre, typiquement mexicaine. Anita frappa. En quelques secondes, on vit leur ouvrir et Janet, la mère d'Anita parla leur langue natale qu'il ne comprit pas, mais dans sa manière de parler, il distingua non sans mal la joie des deux femmes de se retrouver.

Anita présenta Seiya, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce principale.

C'est assis dans le petit salon, qu'Anita expliqua leur rencontre sur les sites touristiques. Janet semblait ravie. Puis, ils expliquèrent pourquoi Seiya avait souhaité venir. Il était un chevalier, à défaut de combattre un Dieu, il voulait aujourd'hui, après avoir eu connaissance des drames qui se déroulaient par ici, contribuer à remettre la ville sur le droit chemin. Quitte à user de ses pouvoirs. Janet raconta les détails de la disparition de sa seconde fille, les larmes coulant tout le long de son récit.

- « Mais comment de tels crimes peuvent t-il rester impunis ? »

- « Seiya, je te l'ai expliqué, la ville entière est corrompue. Toutes les femmes qui travaillent dans les maquiladoras vivent dans la peur en rentrant le soir, en venant le matin au boulot. Si elles le peuvent, elles rentrent à plusieurs, mais malheureusement, parfois ce n'est pas le cas. Le nombres de femmes retrouvées dans le désert est affolant. Il y a des associations qui dénoncent mais même le reste du monde semble impuissant.

- « Je veux aller voire le shérif de la ville. S'il est corrompu et mouillée dans de quelconques trafics, je t'assure que je finirais par le savoir. »

- « Très bien... viens, allons-y maintenant. Maman, nous te laissons. Seiya est peut-être notre messie. Croyons en un autre avenir pour cette ville. » Finit-elle dans un sourire timide.

C'est ainsi qu'il frappèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée à la porte d'un bâtiment coloré, qui semblait faire contraste avec le sentiment d'insécurité qui flottait dans l'air de cette ville, situé à la frontière américaine, à quelques kilomètres de sa jumelle américain, El Paso. Synonyme d'eldorado pour beaucoup de mexicains. Sa situation géographique, faisait d'elle aussi un lieu de passage des gros trafiquants de drogues, faisant passer la frontière à la marchandise.

Le shérif de Ciudad Juarez, regardait Anita et Seiya, silencieux.

- « Ainsi, vous vous prétendez chevalier ? »

- « Effectivement. Anita m'a parlé longuement des soucis qui vérolent votre ville. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi depuis tout ce temps, les femmes ont encore peur de sortir le soir. »

- « Sachez, jeune homme, que ce n'est un vulgaire étranger au yeux bridés qui m'apprendra mon métier. » lui rétorqua t-il d'un air dur et impassible.

- « Mais vous représentez la loi, la protection. Les protéger est un devoir. Je ne viens pas ici pour vous offenser, mais dans un seul et unique but : vous aider à rétablir l'ordre et faire respecter une loi qui semble ne plus exister. »

Il tentait de garder son calme, de peser ses mots pour ne pas mettre en colère l'imposant chérif.

- « Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter ainsi, mais je refuse votre offre. Anita, la moindre des choses aurait été de m'en parler avant au lieu de débarquer sans prévenir ! Cela ne me plaît guère, je dois l'avouer ! Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur vous a chamboulé toi et ta mère... mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

- « Mais, pourquoi refuser l'aide Seiya ?! Tous ces événements vous dépassent, Seiya arrive sur un plateau d'argent et vous lui crachez à la fig...

- « Anita ! »

- « Non seiya, je ne me tairais plus ! J'en ai marre de tous ces faux-cul qui se foutent de nous tous ! il y a des tas de vies en jeu... d'ailleurs, combien de cadavres retrouvés dans le désert la semaine dernière ? Hein ? COMBIEN ? , hurla Anita hors d'elle.

- « Anita, calme toi, viens, sortons... »

Puis il lui empoigna le main afin de la faire sortir du bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur, dans la rue.

- « Anita, calme toi. »

- « Pardonne moi, mais je t'assure, je n'en peux vraiment plus. », puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Seiya, en homme galant qu'il était, la laissa sangloter contre son torse. Ses mains moites par la chaleur de l'air, maintenant affectueusement sa tête.

- « Allez vas-y, pleure... », l'encouragea t-il doucement.

Cette histoire était grave. S'il avait tout fait pour maintenir son calme face à l'homme de loi il y a quelques minutes, Anita avait parlé pour lui. Malgré son fougueux tempérament qui le caractérisait, en cet instant, il savait qu'il se devait d'être prudent. Il fallait faire un tri dans ceux qui savaient et ceux qui n'étaient que des acteurs impuissants de tous ces faits sordides, auxquels se confondaient certainement un trafic de drogue gigantesque.

Alors que la jeune femme se calmait, il lui prit son visage dans les mains, et le recula un peu de son corps.

- « Anita, regarde moi... je ne te laisserais pas tombé, ok ? Ce soir, je veux aller à l'entrée de ces maquiladoras et scruter tout mouvement suspect. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul tueur, c'est certainement bien plus complexe. Je ferais mon maximum, pour que ta sœur soit vengée. »

Anita se remit à sangloter de plus belle, émut qu'enfin, quelqu'un daigne s'intéresser vraiment à ce qu'il se passait ici. Elle était née ici, avait passée toute son enfance... Ciudad Juarez, cette ville sombre qui sentait la mort portait pourtant en son sein des personnes qui, comme Anita, croyaient en un autre avenir pour leur ville, un avenir de lumière.

**L'odeur de la mort**

Ici la mort accompagnait chaque habitant. Elle flottait dans l'air attendant ses proies dans les recoins sombres, les lieux déserts, à l'affût d'une âme fragile pour se nourrir. Jamais une terre ne suffoquait ainsi la terreur et l'insécurité. La première étant indubitablement engendrée par la seconde.

Qui était complice ? Dans quel but ? Le policier qui faisait ses rondes le soir, près des maquiladoras était t-il blanc comme neige ? méritait t-il un brin de soupçon de la part de Seiya ou des jeunes femmes qui chaque matin et chaque soir, après plus de dix heures de boulot journalier, croisaient sa route ? Accompgnait t-il la mort ou protégeait t-il la vie ?

Le chemin pour redresser la ville allait s'avérer très long. Il le savait et Anita aussi.

Dans l'après-midi, tous deux furent ébranlés face au multiples croix, plantée là dans le désert.

Le soir venu,il était 23 heures, et eux deux faisaient le guet dans la pénombre de cette nuit d'été.

- « Tiens, regarde, une équipe a fini son service. Elles vont se diriger vers les bus pour certaines et d'autres continuront leur chemin à pied. »

- « Observons bien les alentours. Une silhouette suspecte, tout mouvement étrange... »

- « Si nous arrivons à choper un de ces pourris... »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Surtout, ne me quitte pas Anita, nous ne devons pas nous séparer, tu es une femme, avec moi à tes côtés, aucun individu ne te fera de mal. »

- « Oui, je ne m'en fais pas pour moi. » le regard d'Anita se porta encore sur l'amas d'ouvrières à la peau sombre.

- « Tu as vu cette voiture garée sur le côté du bâtiment. » Il la lui montra du doigt. « Je ne la sens pas... mon sixième sens perçoit même un aura sombre. »

Les bus démarrèrent ensuite. Les femmes à pieds s'étaient éparpillées, pour la plupart en groupe d'une dizaine de filles. Ils remarquèrent alors la voiture suspecte démarrer. Elle ne roulait pas à vive allure, une indication que surement, elle cherchait quelque chose.

- « Seiya... et si je faisais la proie ? » Anita regardait le chevalier droit dans les yeux, et elle vit naître dans son regard qu'il n'approuvait en aucun cas cette idée. Ce qu'il confirma par une réplique franche et directe :

- « Non mais, ça ne vas pas ! Jamais Anita ! »

- « Mais si tu me suis de loin. Je suis prête à y mettre du mien si c'est pour venger ma sœur et toutes les autres ! » Elle avait haussé la voix en disant cela, Anita n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

Seiya semblait réfléchir, il n'avait pas envie du tout de mettre ce plan en action.

- « Nan, mais j'y vais ! reste là et surveille moi de loin ! »

Il voulut la retenir, mais devant sa détermination, décida qu'il allait lui obéir. Anita était une femme de caractère, comme toutes les femmes importantes de sa vie d'ailleurs. C'est bien pour cela que malgré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis peu, une amitié sincère était née entre eux deux. Il aimait bien Anita. Il sourit devant ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien prononcé.

Anita était à trente mètres devant lui. Il faisait semblant de chercher quelque chose par terre, sans penser un seul instant qu'il pouvait lui aussi très bien passer pour un homme suspect aux abords des grandes usines américaines.

Il suivit ainsi discrètement Anita, de loin. Il lui sembla que la voiture suspecte avançait lentement et qu'elle la suivait. Alors qu'Anita tourna à gauche, un bus vient lui couper le passage, lui bouchant la vue. Il paniqua alors.

- « Je ne dois pas la perdre de vue ! Pousse toi, sale bus ! »Hurla t-il.

Il courut et s'engagea sur la rue dans laquelle il l'avait vu tourner. Son regard chercha dans la pénombre la silhouette féminine.

Il acceléra le pas, inquiet...

- « Anita ? ANITAA ? Cria t-il à s'en détacher la mâchoire, finit la discrétion.

- « Mais ça ne va pas ! Je suis là petit nigaud ! »

Elle était bien là et un sourire satisfait montrait qu'elle appréciait l'inquiétude qu'il s'était faîte pour elle.

- « Non mais ça ne va pas, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne recommence jamais ça ! Cette voiture semblait vraiment te suivre. Ils n'ont pas tenté de t'elever ?.

- « Non, en fait ce sont des hommes du chérif. Ils surveillent. » finit t-elle par lui dire.

- « Ok, bon, c'est déjà ça... »

- « Rentrons Seiya. Je n'aime pas ces usines. Cette ambiance malsaine autour. »

Il approuva et ils rentrèrent, bredouilles de tout indice.

- « Seiya, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie ici, à attendre de chopper un de ces monstres. Je sais que tu as une vie ailleurs, des amis qui t'attendent surement. »

- « Et alors, avoir une vie ailleurs ne m'empêche pas de faire d'autres choses... » lui répliqua t-il avec douceur.

- « Merci, pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette ville. »

Seiya et Anita restèrent ainsi près de un mois sur place. Il avait décidé d'apprendre aux femmes à se défendre elle-même. Ils organisèrent des réunions, des cours d'auto-défense. La population s'était avérée réceptive car elle avait ce désir de s'en sortir.

La première victoire apparut lorsqu'un soir, une ouvrière fut agressée, ou du moins, un homme tenta de l'agresser. Les cours dispensés par le chevalier d'Athéna montraient qu'ils portaient leur fruit. La tendance devait s'inverser, les agresseurs devaient craindre de devenir les agressés.

Cela allait prendre du temps, mais il fallait un début à tout. Puis, vint le temps où Seiya décida de continuer sa route.

C'est devant l'arrêt du bus qu'il se séparèrent. La seconde rencontre de son petit périple vers l'inconnu.

- « C'est ici Anita, que je te dis aurevoir. » commença t-il doucement. Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître une tristesse.

« Seiya... je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue. Ce que tu laisses ici, est un précieux cadeau. Ta contribution pour que la vie reprenne ses droit face à la peur est inestimable. Je vais continuer à m'investir pour que les femmes puissent sortir le soir. »

« Je te fais entièrement confiance là-dessus, Anita. »

Il lui tendit les bras afin qu'il l'enlace dans un geste d'amitié non feint.

« Fais attention à toi. » lui chuchota t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

« Compte sur moi... »lui répondit-elle dans un murmure. « Encore merci, reviens quand tu veux. » Puis, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta le Mexique ce pays magnifique, mais baignant dans une violence rarement égalée de part le monde. Etant à proximité de la frontière américaine, il se dirigeait tout droit vers El Paso, sœur américaine de la ville qu'il quittait, avant d'entamer son aventure vers un des Etats américains les plus désertique qui soit : le Texas.

En passant la frontière et en traversant le fleuve qui bordait les deux villes jumelles, il pensa aux mexicains qui tentaient chaque jour de traverser la frontière, à la recherche de leur eldorado, dans l'optique d'une vie meilleure. Il pensa alors qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir la vie qu'il menait. Il venait de faire face à l'une des multiples inégalités de ce vaste monde. Il n'était finalement que peu de chose. Ses combats contre les Dieux, totalement étrangers pour les humains lambdas, qui de leur côté menaient leurs propres combats, que lui et ses compagnons ne connaissaient finalement que trop peu.

**Le chemin continu**

Seiya fut réveillé en sursaut. El Paso avait été passée depuis un petit moment maintenant. Tout le monde descendait, cela indiquait certainement que c'était là le terminus. Aussi, il fit comme ses compagnons de route.

- « Excusez-moi, la ville d'Austin est à combien d'ici ? »

- « Pas loin mon petit, un bus devrait passer d'ici trente minutes. » le renseigna le chauffeur.

- « Très bien, merci beaucoup. Bon et bien, allons-y !

Austin était la plus grande ville de l'état. Il allait passer de Ciudad Juarez, à Austin, deux villes totalement opposées et pourtant pas si éloignées l'une de l'autre.

- « Bon allons de l'avant maintenant. Ah, voilà le bus. »

- « Bonjour, un ticket pour Austin s'il vous plaît. »

On lui demanda cinq dollars pour le trajet. Ce dernier dura une petite heure et le bus stoppa en plein centre ville. Le soir commençait à tomber et la ville à s'animer. Quel jour était-ce d'ailleurs ? Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Il était parti à la fin de l'été, vers la mi-août, avait passé un bon mois et un peu plus au Mexique, cela signifiait que octobre n'était pas loin. Et par là même occasion, l'automne et donc l'air plus frais. En sachant qu'il remontait vers le nord. Il allait devoir faire un peu de shopping pour se couvrir.

Après tout, il était là pour faire du tourisme. Avec son devoir de chevalier et le salaire que cela lui rapportait, il avait la chance de ne pas avoir à compter ses sous à la fin de chaque mois. C'était une aubaine dans sa situation. Conscient que tout le monde ne pouvait pas le faire.

Il avait fait la sieste durant tout le trajet et il n'était du coup pas fatigué pour un sous.

- « Bon, allons du côté des grandes artères de la ville. Je vais refaire ma garde-robe de voyage. »

Penser à cela l'amusait en fait. Il n'avait jamais été un fan du shopping et aimait garder longtemps ses vieux jeans et ses vieux t-shirt, chose que lui reprochait d'ailleurs Tatsumi quand il se présentait à la Fondation Graad habillé de la sorte. Cela lui valait également des blagues de la part de Hyoga. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Ah mes amis, j'ai quand même une énorme chance de vous avoir. »

Il pensait en fait leur faire une petite blague. Il voulait leur envoyer une photo de lui, avec des vêtements tous neufs et les narguer un peu, genre « Vous avez vu, je m'habille bien, mais uniquement quand je suis loin de vous. »

il rit tout seul en pensant à la rage qui ressortirait de Tatsumi et à l'air dépité de ses amis. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul a aimer ses vieux vêtements, Ikki était un peu pareil et lui valait d'ailleurs des remarques de son petit frère.

- « Hahaha, sacré Ikki ! »

Les passants qu'ils croisaient ne faisaient pas attention à cet homme qui semblait avoir le cœur léger. C'était si bon d'être là et de seulement flâner. Profiter était sa priorité ! il rentra dans une boutique de vêtements qui semblait vendre des pantalons qui lui conviendraient.

Il parcourait les rayons, et tomba sur un présentoir intéressant rempli de jeans. Il en essaya deux, un gris foncé et l'autre bleu délavé. Il prit les deux.

Il s'invita dans une seconde boutique, à la recherche de deux T-Shirt et d'un pull, voire d'un manteau en prévision de la météo qui changerait au cours de son voyage. Il repartit les bras plein.

- « Je vais devoir me racheter un sac si ça continue. Bon allez, soyons fou ! »

Il s'offrit un sac bandoulière Adidas. Il lui fallait de la marque pour s'assurer de la bonne qualité car ce serait un sac voyageur, qui allait en voire de belles.

- « Voilà, je suis paré pour la suite de mes aventures ! Maintenant, allons chercher un hôtel ! »

Il trouva un Best Western, à quelques pas du centre-ville. Il mangea dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour le repas du soir, et alla ensuite se coucher et prendre un repos dans un vrai lit. Il avait hâte, le lendemain, d'aller découvrir la ville et ce quelle avait à lui offrir.

Au petit matin, après dix heures d'une nuit bien méritée, il prit sa douche, mit ses vêtements tous neufs, empoigna son nouveau sac et parti d'un bon pas. Direction, le centre-ville. Il se voyait déjà manger un bon gros hamburger avec des frittes à midi. Rien que cet idée le mettait en appétit.

Mais avant, il souhaitait se poser dans un salon de thé afin de prendre son petit déjeuner, et manger autre chose que la nourriture mexicaine, qui était certe très bonnes, mais changer un peu et revenir à de la nourriture plus conventionnelle ne lui déplaisait guère. De plus ici, il aura aussi nettement moins de mal à trouver des suchis.

Il rentra dans un petit salon de thé, dont l'accueil était plutôt chaleureux. Les murs, peints dans les tons jaunes, avec des poutres en bois dépassant des murs donnait un aspect charmant au lieu. Il demanda un thé vert et un muffin au chocolat. Les muffins, une spécialité sucrée des américains. Et comme il était gourmand et rajouté à cela qu'ils étaient délicieux, il s'en offrit un second, pour la route. C'est donc calé jusqu'à midi, qu'il entama sa petite visite touristique.

L'air lui faisait du bien, il voulait non pas aller dans les musées, mais plutôt découvrir au gré du hasard la mégalopole. Ce qu'il fit donc.

La ville, telle la capitale Tokyoïte d'Asie était en son cœur dominée par d'immenses tours de verre. Elle était aussi réputée à travers le monde pour être la capitale de la musique live. Effectivement, ici se déroulaient des festivals aux réputations internationales, tel que le **Austin City Limits (ACL) Music Festival** ou le **South by Southwest (SXSW). **La vie à Austin était semble t-il plutôt festive, les texans ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'ennuyer. Seiya aimait bien cette ambiance de fête continuelle.

Il se dirigeait un peu plus vers le cœur de la ville. Il croisa sur son chemin des petites attractions de rues, tel qu'un cracheur de feu, un jongleur, des rappeurs avec leurs casquettes sur la tête et leur i-pad dernier cris avec les enceintes, des skaters... la ville était vivante. Chaque parcelle de trottoir occupée entre les salariés se rendant à leur travail et les autres qui s'étaient appropriés une parcelle bétonnée pour montrer au grand public de quoi ils étaient capable.

Occupé à regarder un jongleur qui faisait tourner cinq verres en cristal, sans jamais n'en faire tomber aucun, il ne vit pas qu'un jeune garçon arrivait en face. L'un et l'autre se bousculèrent ainsi.

- « Aïe ! »

- «Ouille ! »

Seiya s'excusa. Il vit en face de lui un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, pardon monsieur. »

En voyant le jeune garçon intimidé, il le rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va, c'est de ma faute aussi. »

« Mais, je vous connais ! vous êtes un de ces chevaliers qui avez sauvé le monde ! » hurla t-il.

Seiya se mit à rire, un peu gêné qu'il ai crié cela en pleine rue.

- « Je peux avoir un autographe ?! »

Les yeux du garçon brillaient d'admiration.

« Quel est ton nom ? » lui demanda t-il amusé.

« Jack ! »

« Et bien oui, si cela peut te faire plaisir, j'en serais ravi. »

« Sur mon cahier de cours s'il vous plaît ! » Il lui tendit son petit cahier, tout fier.

Seiya, sans bronché, accepta son statut de star et fit plaisir au petit garçon.

Cela était peu de chose, mais il venait de rendre fou de joie un petit bonhomme en lui écrivant un simple petit mot sur son cahier d'écolier. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte à quel point lui et les autres chevaliers étaient réellement connus. Il ne s'était pas fait vraiment abordé ou reconnu au point de ne pas pouvoir sortir. C'était à l'autre bout du monde qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui mais son visage était familier aux gens.

L'heure de midi approchait maintenant à grands pas, et son ventre lui rappelait qu'un de ces fameux hamburger avait pris rendez-vous pour le repas.

- « Mon dieu, j'ai trop faim. »

Il s'attela à un Hut's Hamburger, avec pour ambiance de fond, les années 70'. Il adorait et il se régala tout autant.

À Austin, Seiya privilégia la détente, la farniente et il termina sa journée dans un des parcs de la ville. Il ne put résister à rentrer le soir dans un restaurant japonais où il se régala encore une fois. C'est ainsi qu'il retourna à son hôtel, l'esprit apaisé.

Il n'avait pensé ni à Miho, ni à Saori, ni à de quelconque questions existentielles qui auraient pu le torturer. Il faisait de nouvelles rencontres qui ne faisait qu'enrichir sa vie d'autre choses que de combats où se mêlait le sang et les pleurs. Il lui semblait qu'il vivait sa vie de la manière la plus normale qui soit. Tel un jeune adulte qui profitait en toute simplicité de la vie. Car en dehors de sauver le monde, il se sentait l'âme d'un découvreur qui rattrapait son temps autrefois suspendu dans un océan d'incertitude.

Il feuilleta son guide, car il se tâtait de partir plus vers le nord dès demain, ou bien rester dans le coin. Les Etats-Unis étaient un immense pays. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours rêvé d'emprunter, tel un baroudeur la route mythique 66. Il venait de penser qu'il ne fallait pas remettre au lendemain ce que l'on pouvait faire le jour même. C'est donc sur cette conclusion, qu'il s'endormie, car demain, il allait se lever en début de matinée, direction Amarillo pour rejoindre la légendaire route.

**Le voyage continu**

Seiya avait décidé, cette fois de louer une voiture. On lui donna un tout terrain. Et la voiture avait tout un tas d'options. Il avait obtenu son permis il y a un an et il était bien content. Si voyager en bus ou à pieds avait des avantages, conduire une partie du trajet ne lui déplaisait guère. De plus, avec ses lunettes de soleil, la vitre grande ouverte, la radio un peu forte il sentait épris d'une belle sensation de liberté. Heureusement, il avait un GPS, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir une carte et de s'arrêter toutes les heures pour ne pas se tromper de chemin.

Au bout de deux heures, il arriva dans la ville d'Amarillo. Et il se dirigea sur la route 66 en poussant un cri de satisfaction.

- « J'y suis enfin ! quand je vais raconter ça aux autres, ils seront verts de rage ! YOUHOU ! »

Il avait décidé que de là-bas, il irait vers l'ouest, là où les pionniers américains s'étaient dirigés. Amarillo se situant pour ainsi dire au milieu du pays ou presque. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers la Californie.

Alors qu'il conduisait, à la hauteur de la ville de Tucumari, il croisa un jeune couple qui faisait du stop. Il décida de les prendre avec lui, cela lui ferait de la compagnie après-tout.

- « Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment sympa de vot'part ! Je m'appelle Eddy et voici ma copine, Amanda. »

« Seiya, mon prénom est Seiya, je suis japonais. Vous allez où comme ça ? »

« Nous allons à San-Francisco, mais avant nous voulons passer par Las Vegas, en fait nous allons nous marier !

« Ouhaou, rien que ça ? Félicitation. »

Seiya s'était fait deux amis. Une compagnie non-négligeable au vu du nombres d'heure de route qui les attendaient.

Seiya les informa que c'était sa première visite dans leur pays. Eddy et Amanda étaient tous deux natifs de Californie, et leurs teints bronzés ne les contredisaient pas.

« Tu es ici dans le coin du pays le plus emblématique. Le Grand Canyon, les Ghosts Town, la fameuse zone 51 aussi ! si tu as le temps, n'hésite pas à t'arrêter. D'ailleurs si nous allions sur la trace de nos ancêtres ? Une petite visite dans le Colorado dans une Ghost Town, une mine d'anciens pionniers, ça te dis ? »

« Oui, à vrai dire ça me tente bien ! Je suis libre comme l'air ! »

« Super, alors c'est parti ! Ça va ma chérie ? » demanda t-il amoureusement à Amanda.

Ces deux là s'aimaient profondément. Seiya les enviait un peu. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour faire une telle escapade avec Saori. S'enfuir avec elle, loin du Japon. Les sentiments profonds qu'ils ressentaient pour elle ne s'estompaient pas. Il ne pouvait expliquer, mais il savait avec la certitude du brave, que le lien qui l'unissait à sa déesse n'était pas simplement celui unissant un chevalier à sa princesse.

C'était plus que ça, il ne pensait qu'à elle, lorsque son esprit n'était pas embrouillé par autre chose. Il avait appris par la force des choses, qu'aimer un autre être pouvait devenir un fardeau. Mais ce fardeau était tout autant un précieux cadeau du ciel.

Là était tout le paradoxe de l'Amour. Et dans ces cas là, l'Amour devenait souffrance. Seiya faisait parti de ces gens qui savaient camoufler par son caractère joviale ce mal-être. Quelqu'un ne le connaissant que superficiellement, ne pouvait deviner ses désirs secrets, ni même le manque qu'il éprouvait de ne pas pouvoir les voire se réaliser un jour.

Il savait que Shiryu et Shun au moins s'en doutaient. Shiryu, parce qu'il avait toujours été son meilleur ami et celui qu'il voyait le plus en dehors des réunions ayant lieu dans le cadre de leur statut. Et Shun, parce qu'il était peu bavard, mais était assez observateur pour savoir déchiffrer les regards ou les gestes, sa sensibilité l'aidant beaucoup dans ces observations de la psychologie humaine.

Concernant Hyoga et Ikki, s'ils n'étaient pas aveugles eux non plus, peut-être ne savaient t-il pas quel était son réel attachement à Saori Kido. Car lors des combats, les réactions de désespoir du chevalier Pégase lorsque la vie de sa déesse était menacée était plutôt explicites, mais peut-être ne déduisaient-ils pas que ses sentiments envers elle étaient infinis. Car c'était bien toute sa douleur.

À Albuquerque, ils se dirigèrent vers Santa Fe, pour finalement aller plus au nord, dans la direction de Saint-Elmo, ancienne ville de pionniers riche de ses vestiges d'une époque révolue.

Les paysages, immenses étendues d'herbes, parsemés de petites maisons isolées avec en toile de fond des montagnes, donnaient l'impression à Seiya de se retrouver dans un film. Ils roulaient sur la route 162.

« Ce pays est génialissime ! j'adore ! » sa joie n'était pas feinte.

« Ah oui hein ! Tu as vu. Remarque, je pense que je dirais la même chose, si j'avais la chance d'aller dans ton pays. Hein bébé, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Le Japon comme destination, cela t'irait ? »

« Oh oui, ça serait génial ! tu sais j'aime voyager. Embrasse moi mon cœur. », enchaîna t-elle.

« Mais je vous en pris, ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! » dit Seiya en rigolant.

« Bon ok, Seiya nous donne son autorisation pour faire des galipettes. »

« Hahaha, mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai loué la voiture. »

Et toute la petite troupe, de bonne humeur finit par arriver dans une des plus inquiétante ghost town que comptait le pays, riche de son histoire de conquêtes et de chercheurs d'or. Il se gara à l'entrée de la petit ville. Comme eux, d'autres visiteurs arpentaient les lieux, portés par leur curiosité.

Seiya fut impressionné par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il y flottait toujours cette impression que des cow-boys allaient débouler du coin de la rue et dégainer leurs pistolets. Le saloon, toujours debout quoique un peu bancal semblait vouloir s'animer. Il décida d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Dans l'ombre, il distingua un vieux piano. Les vieux lustres étaient encore pendus au plafond. Le temps s'était arrêté ici faisant la joie des araignées, devenues les reines en ces lieux.

« Ba, il est où ton appareil photo le jap' ? »

« Je n'en ai pas, il faut croire que je ne suis pas un véritable touriste. »

« Il y a un hôtel pas très loin, on pourrait y passer la nuit, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Amanda et Seiya approuvèrent l'idée de Eddy. C'est ainsi, qu'il se se rendirent au Saint Elmo Ghost Hotel, pour passer une nuit de repos bien méritée après les kilomètres avalés, mais des souvenirs plein la tête. Amanda et Eddy allaient ainsi continuer de lui tenir compagnie un petit moment, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au japonais.

**I want to believe**

À huit heures le lendemain matin, Eddy, Amanda et Seiya replissaient le coffre du 4X4 avec pour la plupart, les sacs de voyage du couple. Ils ne voyageaient pas léger ces deux là.

« Seiya, hier soir, Amanda et moi nous nous sommes dit qu'un petit détour par la zone 51 serait Amusant. T'es partant ?! », lui demanda t-il l'air enjoué.

« Et comment ! Vous y êtes déjà allé ? Vous avez vu des trucs bizarres ? »

C'est Amanda qui répondit :

« Le première année que nous sortions ensemble, nous avons pas mal voyagé en amoureux. Un jour, pour nous donner des frissons, nous avons été jusque là-bas ! La zone est très bien protégée et entourée de grillages. Mais il y a un point de vue que peu de monde connait. Disons que nous ne sommes sûrs de ce que l'on a vu... On peut se faire un bivouac pour la nuit prochaine là-bas. Tu vas adoré j'en suis certaine ! Et peut-être aurons nous la chance de voire les petits hommes verts. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, ce qui fit sourire Seiya. Il se dit qu'il faisait vraiment des trucs de fou, du moins des choses qu'il n'aurait pas forcément penser faire de lui-même.

Après cette soirée ovniesque, il se dirigeront vers Las vegas, où Eddy et Amanda avaient prévu de se marier. Ils avaient demandé au chevalier, qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement que depuis peu, d'être leur témoin. Ce qu'il accepta sans même se poser de questions. En fait, il en était honoré et tout autant amusé. Il allait devoir noté tout ça sur son carnet de route. Souvenirs qu'il comptait bien garder pour les années à venir.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le Nevada, dans la zone rendue célèbre par la série X-files, qu'il avait regardé d'ailleurs lorsqu'il avait du temps libre. Il aimait bien, trouvait que les épisodes étaient bien ficelés. Cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'être l'agent Fox Mulder.

« Action ou vérité ! » hurla Eddy. « Tu connais ce jeu ? On peut faire une partie, nous en apprendrons ainsi chacun plus les uns sur les autres ! Amanda, t'es ok ma chérie ? »

« Oh oui ! Seiya ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

« Très bien, allons-y. » Confirma Seiya.

La partie commença alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger. Avant, ils s'étaient arrêté dans un centre commercial afin de faire le plein. Amanda et Eddy avaient tout payé, c'était leurs remerciements envers celui qui les avait embarqué avec lui.

« À toi l'honneur ! » Dit Eddy à Seiya avec un grand sourire.

« Bien... alors... Amanda... étant donné que nous sommes ici et que tu n'as pas été très claire tout à l'heure... as tu déjà vu des ET ici ou ailleurs ? Donc action ou vérité ?»

« Hahaha, oh non... Seiya... et bien... vérité ! »,continua t-elle doucement et le visage plus grave, « disons qu' avec ma famille, nous croyons que des êtres vivent ailleurs, l'univers est bien trop grand pour que les humains soient les seules. Il y a eu un événement étrange qui nous est arrivé un soir que nous rentrions de chez la sœur de ma mère. Il était deux heures passé du matin, nous roulions après avoir fait la fête et passé une super bonne soirée. Les routes américaines sont longues et souvent désertes ou presque. »

Seiya et Eddy écoutaient Amanda, tout en mangeant, mais semblaient passionnés par son récit. Elle continua :

« Nous avons d'abord vu des lumières dans le ciel au nombres de cinq. Mais elle ne clignotaient pas comme celles des avions. Pendant près de dix minutes, elles firent un véritable balai dans le ciel, elles semblaient danser entre-elles. Mon père s'est alors arrêté sur le bord de la route, il était fasciné. Ma mère s'est ensuite inquiétée, elle n'était pas rassurée et a exhorté mon père de reprendre la route. »

« Amanda, tu n'es pas obligé... » la coupa son petit ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va... »

Là, Seiya compris que l'épisode qu'elle leur racontait renfermait une blessure dont il saurait l'origine d'ici peu.

« Donc, ma mère a poussé mon père à reprendre le volant, ce qu'il fit. Mais deux de ces lumières ont commencé à nous suivre. Nous étions tous apeurés, mon père a commencé à accélérer, lorsqu'une de ces lumières, s'est faîte aveuglante. Ensuite...

Seiya attendait, puis doucement dit à Amanda...

« Comme te l'a dit Eddy, ne te sens pas forcée, je ne savais pas... »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, ça me fait du bien d'en parler... »

« Ensuite, lorsque la lumière est partie, mon père a filé tout droit à la maison. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la pièce principale de notre maison, la pendule indiquait 5h43, soit plus de trois heures après l'arrêt au bord de la route. Alors qu'il ne nous restait que quinze kilomètres à parcourir, en moins de dix minutes de cet endroit pour arriver chez nous. »

Eddy expliqua au japonais, perplexe, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Amanda et sa famille ont eu, cette nuit là, un temps manquant de trois heures. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé, ou du moins, ils ont peur de savoir. Car ici, au Etats-Unis, nombreux sont les cas d'abduction qui ont comme particularité un de ces fameux Missing time. »

« Le lendemain, le père d'Amanda présentait des brûlures au deuxième degré sur ses bras et son visage. Il a été malade pendant près d'une semaine. Et aucun membre de la famille n'a le moindre souvenir de quoique ce soit... »

Seiya ne savait que dire. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ce genre de cas et il ne connaissait pas vraiment le sujet. C'est Amanda, voyant la gêne de Seiya qui reprit la parole.

« Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons tous mieux. J'avais treize ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Nous avons tout de même dû suivre une thérapie, car nous étions hantés par des cauchemars. »

« Si vous allez tous mieux, j'en suis heureux. »

« Mais c'est certain, c'est un épisode qu'aucun de nous n'oubliera. Et donc, Seiya, pour en revenir à ta question, à savoir si j'ai rencontré des ET un jour, la réponse est peut-être oui ou peut-être non. C'est à chacun de se faire sa propre conviction. En tout cas

Il n'osait imaginer la peur que la famille avait dût endurer en cet instant. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par Amanda qui du coup, souhaitait à son tour lui poser une question.

« Action ou vérité jeune homme ? »

« Hmmm vérité ! »

« Ok, alors... as tu une amoureuse en ce moment ? »

Les yeux malicieux d'Amanda et le regard intéressé de Eddy fixaient Seiya avec insistance. Il leur répondit avec un regard amusé, puis il baissa les yeux et leur rendit réponse.

« Oui. »

« Oui et ? Où est-elle ? Allez Seiya ! » le taquina Eddy.

« Et bien oui, je suis amoureux...

Amanda et Eddy bousculèrent en fait Seiya pour en savoir plus. Ils lui demandèrent son prénom.

« Elle se prénomme Saori, et elle est ma Déesse. »

« Ah ? Tu as l'air très amoureux en tout cas, à ton regard on devine que ce ne sont pas de petits sentiments. » lui fit remarquer Amanda.

« Mais notre histoire est compliquée... »

Ainsi, il entama son histoire, qui il était, quelle était sa relation avec Saori et pourquoi il venait d'entamer un grand voyage sans but précis, si ce n'est de peut-être avoir les idées plus claires à son retour. Actuellement, si il était certain des sentiments et du lien qui l'unissaient à la princesse, il ne savait plus s'il voulait réellement continuer à se battre avec pour risque de la perdre un jour pour de bon. Cette idée le terrifiait. Lors du combat contre Abel, le sentiment d'abandon qui lui avait tailladé le cœur avait failli le pousser au suicide.

Être amoureux, mais être tout de même malheureux. L'amour en valait t-il la peine ?

De ce fait, il avait dû orienter après son coma et sa réflexion personnelle sur le problème qui était le sien, ses buts ailleurs. Actuellement il comptait simplement profiter des moments qui s'offraient à lui. Oh évidemment, cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser, mais il pensait moins. Cela lui paraissait plus supportable. Puis cela n'était-il finalement pas réducteur pour un humain de placer toutes ses cartes du bonheur sur un autre être ? Les épaules de l'autre devait t-elles porter pareil fardeau ?

Il était évident que non.

« Seiya, je suis désolée de te voire ainsi dans une situation sentimentale si peu confortable. », le soutint Amanda, compréhensive.

« J'espère que tout s'arrangera en tout cas. Et je suis flatté d'avoir été pris en stop par un chevalier. », Eddy était sincère.

Seiya, ressentant leurs inquiétudes les rassura.

« Pas de panique, si je passe par des moments de réflexions, chose que je faisais finalement peu avant, j'apprends à relativiser aussi aujourd'hui. Mes compagnons et moi marchons sur un fil qui peut se rompre à tout moment. »

« Bon sinon Seiya, c'est à toi de me poser une question ! » Eddy l'encourageait et Seiya le sentait, il voulait aussi changer de sujet. Après tout, ils étaient là pour s'amuser !

« Ok mon petit Eddy... hummm... y a t-il une chose que tu regrette de ne pas avoir faîte? », il souriait, se demandant si le jeune homme allait choisir action plutôt que vérité.

Eddy laissa s'échapper un sourire.

« Celle de ne pas être passé de l'autre côté du grillage, lorsque je suis venue ici l'autre fois avec Amanda ! »

« Eddy ! Non ne t'amuses pas à ce jeu là, tu veux finir au trou ? », Elle fit son air renfrogné.

« Je plaisante ma puce ! »

« Tu as intérêt !

« Vous m'éclatez ! » lâcha Seiya. « Vous vous prenez pas la tête et vous faîtes des choses un peu hors norme ! »

« Ben toi aussi ! sauvez le monde n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

En fait, il avait raison. Etait-ce une chance ou plutôt un fardeau ? Cela dépendait surtout de plusieurs facteurs. Mais il menait bien une vie hors norme.

« Bon ils sont où les extraterrestres là, je m'impatiente ! je n'ai pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour partir bredouille de souvenirs rarissimes ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un bruit sourd semblant provenir de derrière les collines. Puis ce fût une lumière aveuglante qui les obligea à se couvrir les yeux. Il se passait vraiment d'étranges événements dans ce coin de la planète. Le reste de la soirée ne fût que contemplation de l'espace. Seiya leur apprit à reconnaître les constellations.

À quelques kilomètres de la zone la plus protégée des Etats-unis d'Amérique, il avait grâce à Amanda et Eddy mis au grand jour une vérité qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher. Il aimait profondément Saori et il aimerait le crier au monde entier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir, par une action qui consisterait a avouer cet amour plutôt que de sans cesse le suggérer.

Il devait mettre les choses à plat avec Miho, il savait qu'il allait la faire souffrir. Mais il fallait être clair et ne plus se voiler la face. Il se mit à réfléchir, ce soir là, enveloppé dans sa couverture, comment il allait lui annoncer qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas comme elle l'espérait. À cette idée, il frissonna, il se doutait qu'il allait peut-être perdre une amie d'enfance sincère dont le soutien lui avait été souvent indispensable.

Mais une chose était certaine, il voulait croire en cet Amour qu'il désirait tant vivre sans retenues.

**Le jeu de la vie**

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent dans la ville du jeu. Cette ville de lumière, destination prisée des joueurs du monde entiers, avides d'argent facile. Vu de loin, on ne pouvait s'imaginer que jouxtant la citée éblouissante de tous les excès, vivaient des classes sociales moyennes qui trimaient chaque jours sur leur lieu de travail pour subvenir aux besoins de leurs familles.

C'était là le paradoxe de deux mondes qui se croisaient, sans jamais se mélanger.

« Donc, nous nous marions demain à 15 heures. Tu es toujours open pour être notre témoin ? »

« Evidemment, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

« En attendant, allons faire un petit tour dans cette ville hors-norme ! »

Las Vegas était une ville principalement noctambule, bien que le jour et la nuit n'existaient pas, la ville ne dormait jamais. Elle avançait à cent à l'heure, sept jours sur sept et vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Ici, c'était la superficialité qui était maîtresse. Une société qui était régie par l'argent. Nombre de touristes, comme le faisait Seiya passaient par ici chaque année, admirant les reproductions des monuments mondiaux incontournables.

À l'instar de Eddy et Amanda, c'était aussi ici que se mariaient des tas de couples, pour certains ne se connaissant que de la veille au soir. Une sorte de folie du mariage rapide où l'exceptionnel était permis. Non loin d'ici, une terre aride au nom morbide lui faisait face : La Death Valley.

Le cérémonie eu lieu le lendemain, en plein après-midi donc. L'un et l'autre s'étaient acheté des vêtements pour cette occasion unique destinée à sceller leurs deux vies pour de longues années. Leurs émotions respectives étaient palpables. Amanda, grande fille d'un mètre soixante dix au cheveux châtains mi-longs ne cachait pas son émotion. Ses mains tremblotaient.

Eddy respirait le bonheur. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés et souhaitaient ne plus jamais se quitter. Ils s'échangèrent les anneaux et ce moment unique se termina par le traditionnel baiser.

Ils étaient tous les deux des êtres simples, qui n'avaient pas souhaiter partager ce moment avec leurs familles. Ainsi était leur choix et Seiya ne les jugeait pas, il les comprenait.

« Félicitation à vous deux. Venez dans mes bras ! »

Les jeunes mariés ne se privèrent pas de cette marque d'affection, et l'étreinte dura une bonne dizaine de secondes.

« Vous allez me manquer vous savez ! »

« Toi aussi sombre garnement ! si tu repasses dans le coin, je te sommes de venir nous passer un petit coucou ! Et j'espère que tu seras avec ta déesse. Je compte également bien être ton témoin héhé ! »

T'en loupes pas une toi, sacré Eddy ! prends bien soin d'Amanda, sinon je t'assures que je viendrais te botter l'arrière train avec tant de forces que tu auras des marques à vie ! »

« Hoho, tu as compris Eddy ! », plaisanta Amanda.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait tout drôle à seiya d'avoir ainsi participé à un moment si important dans la vie de deux individus. Qui l'aurait cru que pendant ce périple, il allait assister à un mariage ? Certainement pas lui !

L'aurevoir fût empreint d'émotions. Leurs routes se séparaient donc ici, dans la ville de tous les vices. Dans sa vie, chacun se devait de jouer le jeu, le jeu de sa propre vie avec les règles que chacun s'étaient fixées.

La conclusion de cette belle rencontre fût que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue et le jeu de la vie en valait la chandelle.

Seiya partit en direction de l'aéroport vers une toute nouvelle destination.

Il visita New-York, Boston et fît un petit détour par le Canada et la grande ville de Montréal. Il visita ce magnifique pays aux forêts gigantesques.

**La ville lumière**

L'avion se posa après 12h30 d'heures de vol dont la majeure partie du voyage s'était effectuée en survolant l'océan Atlantique. Il arriva à Roissy Charles-de-Gaulle. Il lui restait à prendre un RER pour se rendre dans la capitale française.

Il était arrivé sur le continent européen avec une déjà de belles rencontres à son actif et des souvenirs dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Il allait d'ailleurs au devant de nouvelles aventures.

Après avoir fait le plein de tickets de métro, il sortit au niveau de la Tour Montparnasse. Un plan le renseigna sur les endroits où il lui était possible de se rassasier. Un petit centre commercial à quelques mètres seulement lui comblerait sa faim dans un premier temps. Il se rendit dans une enseigne avec un nom de brioche.

Il y mangea un panini garni de fromage de chèvre et de tomates assaisonné d'herbes. Ce n'était pas mauvais ma foi. En dessert, il avait opté pour un fondant au chocolat, au moins, ça lui calerait bien le ventre. Sympa ce petit restaurant.

Il avait failli oublié à l'aéroport de faire l'échange de ses dollars contre la monnaie européenne, l'euro. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi été à deux doigts de louper son vol. Il se retrouvait un peu tel qu'il était avant, toujours tête en l'air, à ne pas s'inquiéter sauf au dernier moment. C'est comme s'il redevenait le Seiya d'avant le coma. Il se sentait sur le chemin du retour après maintenant trois mois loin de son pays natal, le Japon. Il commençait d'ailleurs à lui manquer et tout ce qui s'y rattachait.

Il se sentit apaisé de vouloir revenir au bercail, comme s'il avait souhaité ressentir ce besoin en quittant tout ce matin là. Il fallait parfois quitter ce qui nous était cher pour mieux en ressentir l' importance.

Il repartit, il aurait bien le temps de se faire un vrai repas français ce soir, en attendant, cela était devenu une habitude maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un hôtel bien confortable pour se reposer.

Il y resta deux bonnes semaines. Il y fît là aussi des rencontres variées, surprenantes. Les français étaient de drôles de personnages. Voici un petit panel de ses rencontres.

C'était le second jour de son voyage. Il était dans le quartier emblématique de Montmartre, sur la butte célèbre à travers le monde. Il ne regardait pas oì il mettait les pieds et ses pieds se prirent dans un pavé qui dépassait un peu des autres. Il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Il entendit alors une drôle de voix, plutôt moqueuse :

« Haha, il est tombé, il est tombé ! »

« Stark ! »

Il se retourna pour voire qui se moquait ainsi ouvertement de lui. Il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille, la trentaine au visage plutôt avenant. Elle commença à lui parler :

« Excusez-le, il est très moqueur ! » Elle lui montra du doigt, posé sur son épaule un magnifique perroquet. « Stark, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! »

« Haha, excellent ! il n'y a pas de mal mademoiselle. »

« Pfff, saleté de perroquet. Vous n'êtes pas français... japonais ? »

Il confirma.

« J'attends des amis, en fait. Il me tient compagnie en attendant ce perroq'.

« Je m'appelle Seiya, et vous ? »

« Pan ! Nom étrange, je sais, je ne dis pas mon vrai prénom a des inconnus. » lui dit-elle catégorique. Au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir, les français n'avaient pas l'air tous faciles.

« YIIIIIIINNN ! » hurla une petite voix fluette et là, Pan lui répondit par un :

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAANG ! »

Décidément, drôle de façon de communiquer dans ce pays !

« Feng ! enfin te voilà ! Je meurs de faim, je connais un super resto tibétain, allons-y ! «

« Heu... vous m'emmenez ? » se risqua t-il à demander. Il se présenta à Feng qui enjouée accepta d'amener avec elles l'inconnu. Les françaises n'étaient pas peureuses pour un sous en fait. C'est surement qu'elles devaient savoir se défendre.

« Je ne suis pas française, je suis Belge ! ici, vos mangez des fausses frites. » renseigna t-elle Seiya durant une de leur conversation dans le restaurant. Et bien et bien, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer par ici.

« Tu sais quand les autres doivent arriver ? » demanda Pan à Feng.

Cette dernière lui expliqua que OV était dans son laboratoire de chimie avec son jeune apprenti, un certain Hypnos. Ils devaient finir leur dernière expérience avant de venir les rejoindre ce soir, avec d'autres amis afin d'assister au concert d'un des leur : Ayun.

Ayun était un féru de musique, il composait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il s'était trouvé là une véritable passion qu'il faisait fructifier, encouragé par ses amis qui croyaient en ses talents et ne cessaient de l'encourager.

« Un concert ? J'adore les concerts ! »

« Nan mais viens avec nous si tu veux Seiya ! tu es le bienvenu, hein Pan ? »

Pan n'aimait pas le jeune japonais. Elle prit Feng à part.

« Feng, on ne le connait pas ! en plus il s'incruste comme un malpropre ! Il ne me plaît pas. » finit-elle par dire catégorique.

« Rooo mais il est sympa. Il est tout seul tu as vu ce qu'il nous a dit. Faisons lui profiter de notre petite soirée ! Puis il parlera aux autres, il y aura aussi Héli, SVGS, Pando, Bagi, Benji et Lilou ! On va s'éclater ! »

« Mouais... »

Pan ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, mais vaille que vaille, elle supporterait cette tête de nœud puisque Feng le souhaitait.

La fin d'après-midi arriva ainsi. Il était dix sept heures passée et Seiya, Pan et Feng allèrent à la gare Montparnasse chercher Bagi et Pando, qui arrivaient tout droit de Bretagne, une magnifique et incontournable région française (Quoi ? J'en fais de trop ? Bon ok, j'arrête lol.)

Le train arriva sur le quai numéro deux et deux jeune filles qui semblaient avoir dans les vingt neuf ans (et pas plus hein!) descendirent du quai. L'une était blonde et l'autre brune.

« Hey, les filles ! Contente de vous voire ! » Elles se firent ainsi la bise à la française, deux, quatre bises ? Bref, c'est ainsi qu'en France on se disait bonjour. Seiya n'était pas du tout contre faire la bise aux filles.

« Bonjour, je suis Seiya, j'ai fais une recontre fortuite avec vos deux amies, qui m'ont gentiment proposé de passer la soirée avec vous. »

« Enfin tout ça, c'est de la faute à Stark. » répliqua Pan, sans même cacher que le chevalier la dérangeait.

« Très bien, enchanté. » Bagi et Pando saluèrent Seiya.

Bon et maintenant ? SVGS doit nous rejoindre d'ici une petite heure au Mac Do du Grand Rex. Ne traînons pas ! Allez la marmaille ! »

SVGS les rejoignit comme prévue. Là aussi, Seiya fit sa connaissance. Il apprit qu'il était un grand fan de karaoke. En tout cas, c'était loupé pour le succulent repas français. Ils allaient mangé un Mac Do (encore) avant le concert de leur ami. Devaient encore arriver OV le laborantin et son apprenti. La soirée allait s'annoncer pleine de surprises certainement !

Ces derniers arrivèrent avec un petit quart d'heure de retard. Et rebelote pour les présentations ! Une fois ces dernières terminées, il demanda à seiya :

« Seiya, connaîs-tu les frères Scott ? »

« Heu... non, ça parle de quoi ? »

« De deux frères qui jouent au basket. C'est très émo tu sais. »

« À vrai dire je n'ai pas trop le temps de regarder des séries à la télévision. »

La conversation embraya sur le plus jeune d'entre eux : Hypnos. Il cherchait a pécho une fille et tous voulaient savoir où cela en était.

«Et bien cela avance doucement, mais surement. Demain, nous allons dans une maison hantée. Nous verrons bien. »

« Hey, les enfannnnts ! »

« Héli ? Nous sommes content de te voire ! »

« Bonjour Seiya ! »fit cette dernière. « Dis donc, voilà un petit nouveau dans la bande ! Il est pas mal en plus ! »

Cette dernière phrase fît sourire Seiya, hélas son cœur était déjà pris. En tout cas, ce petit groupe lui semblait bien sympathique, plein d'entrain et profitant pleinement des moments présents.

Tous accoururent vers celle grâce à qui ils se connaissaient tous. Le repas se déroula plutôt bien et bizarrement, Seiya se sentait à sa place. Durant tout le repas, Feng ne fit que répéter que les frites étaient mauvaises. Ce n'était pas grave, Pan et Pando lui les prirent pour les finir.

SVGS ne se priva pas pour prendre un Mc Flurry. Et c'est coca à la main pour certain et delifrap pour d'autres qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le Grand Rex, fiers d'être les amis d'un futur grand musicien. Non, il était déjà un grand musicien !

Seiya eu un moment les larmes aux yeux. Tous ces gens qui s'appréciaient, cette ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant lui rappelait que lui aussi avait d'excellents amis dans un autre continent. Ses poings se serrèrent. S'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'était sans aucun doute grâce à eux. La force de l'amitié pouvait provoquer des miracles. Tout comme la force de l'amour. Combien de fois ses forces furent décuplées pour sauver celle qu'il aimait ?

Le rideau de la fabuleuse salle de spectacle s'ouvrit. Une douce musique remplit l'espace. Les gens applaudirent l'entrée du musicien. Il était prévu qu'ils viennent tous dans les loges ensuite.

Le concert se déroula fantastiquement bien. Ayun le musicien réalisait ici un rêve. Seiya, sans le savoir, faisait partie de celui-ci. À la fin, ce fût une ovation d'applaudissements qui secoua sincèrement le cœur de l'auteur.

Les retrouvailles eurent lieux ensuite dans sa loge. À la vue de Seiya, Ayun ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... mais où ?

« Toutes mes félicitations Ayun, c'était vraiment très beau. J'ai connu nombre de musiciens talentueux et je t'assure, tu n'as rien à leur envier. »

Seiya avait en tête Mime de Venetach et Orphée de la Lyre notamment..

« Merci beaucoup, cela me touche énormément. »

Ayun était touché.

Soudain, Ayun sût qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il regarda Héli et les autres. Cela devait être une blague. Le Seiya, le chevalier pégase était là, devant lui et personne ne s'en était rendu compte ? C'était un truc de fou !

Après cet événement qui allait à jamais marquer la vie du jeune musicien Ayun, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un karaoke. C'était une idée de SVGS, qui avait un véritable repertoire musical dans la tête et une mémoire de géant.

Lilou les avait rejoint aussi. Des photos avaient été prises pour ceux qui n'avaient pu être là en ce soir mémorable. Un joyeux souvenir pour toute la bande à Héli.

Des photos furent prises. Certains avaient bon goût en alcool, notamment OV, qui malgré le jeune âge d'Hypnos l'entraînait invariablement à boire du Crested Ten, un alcool dont il ne cessait de vanter les mérites. Il servit un verre à Seiya qui sans broncher l'accepta. Et seiya après ça, finit lamentablement sur ou sous la table à beugler comme un âne... heu... un cheval légendaire.

Certains tenaient très mal l'alcool, notamment Héli et Pando qui au bout de un verre apparaissaient plutôt silencieuse, la bave au coin des lèvres.

Et seiya fût en fait tellement bourré à la fin de la soirée qu'il ne tilta même pas quand Bagi et Lilou se mirent à discuter d'un dessin animé japonais bien connu par les jeunes trentenaires : Saint-Seiya.

Il n'entendit plus que des bribes de phrases dans le lointain, il se croyait sur le Titanic, ça tanguait horriblement. Et L'iceberg venu du froid ressemblait à Bagi (Ba oui, Hilda ^^), lorsqu'il la percuta de plein fouet. Il faut dire qu'il était incapable de marcher droit deux heures après. Lilou qui était une fille intelligente se dit que OV et Hypnos avait mis autre chose dans la bouteille d'alcool. Sinon ce n'était pas possible.

C'était dingue ça, ils n'en loupaient pas une.

« Nan mais OV, tu as mis quoi dans ta bouteille ? J'ai bien vu ton jeu, tu a ouvert deux bouteilles, une des deux doit avoir quelque chose dedans, bien plus fort que l'alcool ! »

« Mais rien voyons. » lui répondit calmement l'oiseau.

« Allez, maintenant que nous sommes dehors, dis le ! » l'exhorta la jeune fille.

Un vol de corbeau passa au dessus d'eux. Derrière eux Seiya arriva, plus défoncé que jamais et ne laissa pas OV répondre à Lilou.

« Oh regardez ! un corbeau avec une tête de chat ! Mouhahahahaha ! » il ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Cela finit par contaminer les autres qui s'esclaffèrent devant la folie du jeune homme.

« Et tu dors où ce soir ? » lui demanda Ayun inquiet.

« Hahahaha, dans, dans... dans mon hôtel, hahahaha »

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne le laisse pas rentrer seul. »

Ayun proposa à Seiya de le raccompagner. Toujours défoncé il accepta. Certains rentrèrent chez eux, d'autres dans leur labo, leur seconde maison. Leurs routes se séparèrent ainsi et aussi étrange que cela paraissait, aucun n'avait remarqué excepté le musicien, qu'il avaient passé leur soirée en compagnie du héro de leur série préférée.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux jeunes hommes eurent une conversation qui dériva sur des choses de leurs vies, plutôt sérieuses. Le chevalier ne savait pas qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui connaissait son histoires, ses doutes, ses interrogations et la femme qu'il aimait d'un amour fou.

La situation était étrange. Etait-ce un rêve ? Qui rêvait si c'était le cas ? Ayun ? Seiya ?

**Le retour**

Le lendemain matin, Seiya avait la tête lourde. Le soir, il avait un billet en partance pour le Japon dès le lendemain en début d'après-midi.

Aujourd'hui, malgré les restes de substances sans aucun doute illicites dans son corps, ses idées étaient plus claires que jamais. Sa conversation avec le musicien belge lui revint en tête. Etrange se souvint t-il, il semblait bien me connaître. Il avait en tout cas certainement raison, fuir ne servait à rien de plus que reculer l'échéance. Celle de son bonheur, sans frustrations.

Il était grand temps pour lui de dire la vérité à Miho. Pour Saori, il était prêt à prendre ce risque. Car il n'aimait vraiment qu'elle. Leur vie respective était déjà bien trop dangereuses pour ne pas profiter de chaque moments.

Le surlendemain, son avion atterrissait sans encombres à l'aéroport de Narita.

Deux heures plus tard, il allait dans un premier temps à l'orphelinat, un peu stressé, mais décidé. Il reçut une gifle de la part de sa meilleure amie, blessée. Il s'en voulait, mais il savait que Miho était une jeune fille intelligente, un jour ou l'autre elle comprendrait qu'il ne lui apportait pas la stabilité qu'elle recherchait. Leurs vie étaient trop différentes pour être compatible et celle-ci méritait mieux qu'un compagnon qui risquait sa vie chaque minute.

Avec Saori, c'était différent. Cela l'était, car tous les deux vivaient la même chose, leurs destins étaient intiment liés depuis des siècles.

L'histoire qui tentait à se répéter entre eux d'eux se résumait à une phrase :

« Si tu tombes, je tombe. »

C'était la légende intime d'un chevalier et de sa Déesse, voués à s'aimer pour l'éternité.


End file.
